Tailed
by Teddy'sTwin
Summary: Tonks and Remus get an assignment from the Order: Find out what Greyback is doing. He's up to something, and they have to figure out why he's massing an army, even if Remus doesn't like Tonks being in danger. Can they find out what's up? Together?
1. A New Assignment!

"Wha-," Tonks moaned as someone repeatedly shoved her back. She opened her eyes, and found herself on a pillow of papers and parchments. She started, and sat up to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt's disapproving gaze. "Oh," she sighed, stretching. Her mouth opened wide with a yawn, "I's you. Wotcher."

"Tonks," he said seriously. Too seriously for a tired Tonks, "you've been working too hard lately."

"Na," she shook her head, with her short sky blue curls bouncing off the sides of her face. "Jus' a little ou' of it s'all."

"A little," snorted Kingsley scathingly. He handed her a long package. On it, in small bubblegum pink scrawl, read _For Tonks: Our Occasional Travel Planning_. O-O-T-P were the key letters in that sentence.

"Yes!" Tonks beamed at the package.

"If that's what I think it is-" Kingsley started, his hand covering the package.

"Oh hush up, Kings. I never get any fun these days," said Tonks, waving a hand as she slid the paper out from under Kingsley's hand. She bent over to slide the parcel into her bag, still thoroughly happy. "Perfect wake up call. You should do it more often."

"Tonks, I'd seriously consider turning this one down. You're overworked as it is, with Night duty, and the Ministry-," Kingsley said in a hushed voice, leaning down over her desk.

"Paper work is not work. Its troll toenails."

Kingsley cracked a smile, "Nonetheless, you should-."

"I'm due for a 'vacation' Kings. Work has me all wired up," she grinned and winked a bright purple eye at him.

"We have a meeting toni-."

"Yes, yes, I'm going early. Snuffles wants takeout," she quickly responded.

Kingsley shook his head, folding his arms.

She was looking at a side mirror, examining her face in its small surface, and concentrated as she felt her lips transform. It was kind of a tingling feeling, like the place where she was changing was numb. She looked at her face, not exactly liking how wide she had made her mouth.

"Would taking Snuffles takeout have to do with a certain friend of his?" Kingsley asked, his smile widening wickedly.

"Possibly," she smacked her lips. She didn't like them. So she changed them again.

"Who?" asked a new voice.

Tonks turned in her chair to see Michael Burnt. Leaning against the side of the office door, his face made Tonks grimace. Even though he was tall, rugged, and handsome with dark eyes and vivid blonde hair cut into one of the newest fashions Tonks found the sight more than just a little unpleasant.

To most women this guy was very attractive.

But to Tonks? He was a downright pig-headed arse.

"Oh, 'lo there, Burnt," said Kingsley. Kingsley was far too friendly. That was probably the reason he ranked higher than Tonks.

"Good day, Mr. Shacklebolt. Who are you two talking about?"

"That's none of your-," began Tonks.

"A friend of outs," said Kingsley, cutting Tonks off. If she had finished the sentence there would be a million and a half rumors throughout the entire Ministry by sundown. Plus he knew all too well about Tonks' loud mouth, but so did Burnt.

"Really?" he smiled. Tonks scowled. Ugly perfection spoiled rotten- "So out little Tonks finally fancies someone. Is it me?"

"Butt out, you idjit," said a girl, walking in. She flipped her black hair out of her eyes, and shoved past the two men to reach her desk. She put Tonks' breakfast on the table, out of elbow's reach, just in case. "And I still favor the pink," she said, tugging on one of her friend's blue curls.

"Cheerio, Kings," she waved at him before sitting behind her desk. The two desks were crammed into the small room, but it wasn't as bad as Mr. Weasley's.

"Lee," Kingsley said approvingly.

The woman's small dark eyes darted to Kingsley's face, "Show off."

"I don't do it because of rank," said Kingsley exasperatedly, "_Amy_. I just do it out of reaction after calling Nympha-."

"Ah ah ah, _Language_, Kingsley," interrupted Tonks at the sound of her name.

He blinked at her. "The _N_ word," she reminded him of her unspeakable name.

He snorted, and continued, "Tonks, well, Tonks."

"That made loads of sense Kings," said Tonks, scrutinizing her face in the mirror once more.

Michael made a coughing sound, "So, Tonks, who do you fancy?"

Amy whipped her head around, her red highlights (that Tonks had insisted on) sparking slightly, "What? Tonks fancies someone?" she accused, her eyes narrowed, "Since when?"

"I don't fancy anyone. Anyways, you lot wouldn't know him," said Tonks, ducking behind her curls to hide a faint blush, "And if I did he'd never see me as anything more than a friend so, what did you get for breakfast?" she asked, opening the white paper sack, "Yum! Bagels," she beamed and ate. Amy rolled her eyes. They ate bagels every morning.

"Well that's a relief," said Burnt, "If you liked me we'd have to go on a date, and then there would be that whole issue of you being you so I'm off."

Tonks stuck a lizard's forked tongue out at his back. Kingsley and Amy laughed quietly.

"You should get back to clipping those troll toenails," said Kingsley with a grin before walking away. Tonks laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tonks got back to her paperwork. But the problem was her mind kept drifting to the package in her bag. She wondered what assignment the Order of the Phoenix she was doing this time. Since the Order she'd been doing what she'd planned on doing as an Auror. The Ministry had her on little things, like minor excavations and "troll toenails" for too long know. The Order was exciting, something to look forward to helping people.

She loved the Order. It was fighting for the right. And she would too.

Oh, she could barely _stand_ having another assignment at last and not knowing what it was.


	2. Amy's Unhappiness

"Wanna go out for dinner?" Amy's question woke Tonks from her reveres.

"Uh, no, can't. Going to the house, you know," smiled Tonks, she lied. She didn't like lying to Amy. She was one of her only friends outside the Order.

"Again? Tonks, you need to get out more often. S'no fun with someone who is always cooped up in themselves. Or perhaps that man you fancy that you've not even mentioned to your _best friend_ is keeping you all to himself."

Tonks blushed. The fact that Amy hadn't let go about the thing that had happened that morning had loomed over Tonks' head all day, not that Amy helped her remember or anything like that (hint hint). Plus the fact that the word was out. Tonks fancied someone.

"Ah hah, so he does. Well then, I've got to meet this awful wretch of a man and tell him that I am entitled to at least five days a week with my friend."

"You see me every bloody day!" Tonks said exasperatedly.

"That doesn't mean that you're not able to see me," said Amy, curtly, making her pile of paperwork neat and tidy.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Perfectionist."

"Louse," Amy countered.

They giggled as they left their office and locked up for the evening, Tonks slinging her bag across her shoulder with her assignment in it. She was practically bursting to open it. However in her haste she managed to fall flat on her face, somehow skilled enough to step on her shoelace.

Papers went flying everywhere and floated to the ground like huge square snowflakes. Titters went around in the hall, that broke into chuckles, but everyone went around their normal work like nothing had happened. Well, Tonks being clumsy was like a heart beat, and almost as often.

"Tonks again," was the whisper.

"Bloody, buggering," Tonks cursed, standing up to dust off her knees before sending out a spell. It collected the papers, and placed them in a stack once more. Amy was smiling, and Tonks smiled back, and they broke into laughs.

They dropped their paperwork off at the front desk in the Auror department before walking into an elevator. Luckily they were alone. They'd gotten in before the rush.

"Well, can I meet him now?"

"Who now?"

"The guy you fancy."

"What? No, not tonight. We've got- stuff planned, you know," smiled Tonks. Maybe if she pretended to be dating Amy would lay off. She'd been busy lately with the Order… and then she had been spending lots of time at Headquarters. Not because of "the man she fancied" or at least that's what she told herself.

"Oh, fine then. See you, Nymphadora," said Amy airily after stepping out of the elevator and popped out of view. Amy only called Tonks Nymphadora when she was mad. Tonks sighed. This was not the time for Amy to be freaking out. Tonks was stretched as it was.

Tonks popped out of view as well.


	3. Nymphadora Doorbell

Remus Lupin was sitting in the upstairs library, reading.

He read quite a lot for someone his age. Someone his age should be working or better yet be employed. Someone his age should have a nice, respectable income with a wife and three kids by now. But Remus? Oh no.

Remus Lupin, still a bachelor, had more grey hair than a fifty year old man. But of course he'd been that way since he was four. The rest of his hair was a sandy color that wasn't exactly what a working man would call acceptable. The clothes on his back were more for the sake of modesty than warmth, not that he could afford any new, and his eyes? Well, his eyes held more sadness than someone who had lost their entire world once.

But he forgot that when he read. He forgot the loss of long ago.

"Remus!" called a voice.

He didn't pay attention.

"Remus John Lupin!"

Nothing.

Just then the door opened downstairs, and there was a wail as somebody fell over.

Remus' ears pricked up, and he closed the book with a smile.

He smiled at the girl who'd fallen over in the doorway, sopping wet and cursing to herself. He took his hands out of his pockets and went to help her.

"Got yourself in a mess again?" he asked, offering her a hand, "And why didn't you have an umbrella?"

"Didn't know it was raining," she said, straightening herself and shivering. "How come you never put that dratted thing anywhere else?" she demanded, kicking the troll foot.

"It's the Nymphadora doorbell," he grinned, and took several packages off the floor. "Food? Again? I could've made something."

"Yeah, but you always make something, and since I can't boil water I figured I'd put in my own share," she followed him down the hallway to the kitchen. "You know, pitch in."

"However, your food costs a few galleons more than my making dinner," Remus countered, stepping back and holding the door open for her. "So I'll make dinner and you eat it and we'll all be happy."

"Rem—oh, finally you came," said Sirius from the table. He had the newspaper open and his feet on the table. "And Tonksie dear too."

"Wotcher," Nymphadora smiled at her cousin. "Take out?"

"Oh you do love me!" he said. Remus smiled at the Hogwarts side of his friend as Sirius attacked the food with zeal.

"Sometimes," Nymphadora said, fending off the food from Sirius as she went to put it down to at least make it look somewhat decent.

"Why didn't you come downstairs when I called?" Sirius asked.

"Why didn't you come upstairs instead?" Remus countered with a grin.

Sirius had to smile, "Because I'm the lazy one," he said as an excuse. "Anyways, apparently Dolores Umbridge is making herself important lately."

Remus' smile morphed into a scowl. "Isn't she important enough already?"

Sirius shrugged as Remus took the dishes from Nymphadora.

"I wasn't about to brake one!" said Nymphadora indignantly.

"You never mean to, Tonks," said Sirius, patting his cousin on the cheek.

She slugged him before sitting aside Remus.

"Order meeting tonight," she grinned, trying to lighten Remus' mood. "What do you think we're- OH! I almost forgot, my assignment came in today."

She hurried to pull a manila package from her bag, and opened it quickly. Remus had to smile at her eagerness as the paper went flying in haste to open the parcel.

"You both got one," said Sirius sourly.

"You did too?" Nymphadora grinned at Remus with enthusiasm, "Excellent. Maybe we'll be on the same team this time."

_I hope not_, Remus thought, but said, "Could you pass the rice, Nymphadora?"

"Only if you don't call me Nymphadora," she said, pausing amid her excitement.

"Please, Tonks?" He asked. She smirked victoriously and handed it to him. He spooned some out on his plate. She went back to trying to open the apparently wrapped thrice package, while Remus smiled and answered smartly, "Thank you, Nymphadora."

She sighed exasperatedly, stopping to look up at him and throwing her hands up dramatically, "Why must you call me Nymphadora?"

"Because if I did you would have to call me Lupin."

"Now wouldn't that be odd," Sirius said with a full mouth.

"It's different!" she explained wordily.

"I find the cases aren't so different," smiled Remus, before spooning his rice into his mouth. However, he kept his eyes on the package Nymphadora was opening. If Albus had given them the same assignment… well, maybe he could persuade Albus to put Nymphadora on a different team.

"Hmm, it says, 'Dear N. Tonks, We have a new assignment for you. You are to be working on…'" her voice faded away as she continued to read to herself.

Remus sat stiffly, impatient.

Albus better not have-

"Fenrir Greyback? The werewolf? But what do I know about werewolves?" she said out loud.

Remus' jaw tightened.

"Not that Remus here might know or anything?" Sirius said, slapping Remus playfully on his back. "You two will be excellent partners."

"No," Remus grunted. "Dumbledore probably made a mistake."

Nymphadora's expression was instantly hurt. "Why? Don't you think I'm competent?"

"You're definitely competent," Remus began hurriedly, back tracking and trying to make amends, "It's not that. Albus agreed that it was only me on this expedition… that's all," said Remus, before shoveling food in his mouth.

"Too dangerous for poor ickle Tonksie," grinned Sirius, patting her head like she was a first year at Hogwarts before taking his dish to the sink (which was probably only to avoid the jab Nymphadora would have made otherwise).

"What?" Nymphadora and Remus exclaimed together.

"That's not what I said," Remus started.

"But it's what you meant," Sirius muttered loudly enough for Remus to hear.

"But I can handle anything!" Nymphadora implored.

Remus looked at the girl with blue curls. It didn't feel so long ago that she was a first year in Hogwarts with them. She had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't know that "handling anything" meant. Had it been so long ago that he'd felt the same way?

"Of course you can," Sirius said flippantly.

How could he feel that way? That same immunity? After loosing James and Lily and Peter? _How could he feel that way_? How could he tell Nymphadora to feel like she couldn't die?

"Hello, everyone," said Molly Weasley, followed closely by Bill and Arthur Weasley. But when Molly saw Nymphadora's desperate look she knew something was up.


	4. Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry

Tonks fumed on her way out of the door.

She could handle anything. Remus was being stupid. He thought her a child! She'd show him on this mission- she'd prove everything she had to so that he could see her as an adult and not an adolescent anymore.

And she completely forgot that there were stairs in her haste to leave.

She blinked away stars, and shook her head. Stupid stupid her for not having paid attention. Groaning she made to sit up, and found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes with half moon spectacles.

"My dear Miss Nymphadora, what are you doing on the ground?" smiled the eyes. Though amused they didn't mock. She was grateful for that, even though she was still utterly embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry Professor. You know me, lost my footing," she said quickly, and took the hand that he offered. She was surprised by his strength. After all, he had to be at least eighty.

"I missed the meeting, I take it," he said, his eyes moving to the house.

"Yeah, sir, you kinda did," she said sheepishly.

"Ah well," he shrugged, "I guess I'll go in for a little briefing. Would you mind telling me what occurred over a little hot chocolate?"

"Sure," she nodded, her anger already evaporated.

"So then," Tonks grinned at the Headmaster over her steaming mug as they sat at the kitchen table, "Molly, being Molly- don't get me wrong, she's like a second mum to me- she told everyone to leave. I mean politely, and all. But Sirius and her kept on arguing."

"I take it, then, that no one discussed your mission," Dumbledore said into the silence as the fire crackled cheerily in the hearth.

"Well, when Arthur, you know, started on the whole Prophecy thing, we didn't get to much else," Tonks shrugged and took a sip.

"What do you think, Nymphadora?"

"Of the Prophecy? Well, I think Harry ought to know… but-," she stopped herself when Dumbledore gave her a look.

"I meant about your assignment," he corrected, his look amused.

She bit her lip, "Right. Well I barely know anything about werewolves, except the course we had on it our third year. But I figured, you know, that Remus could teach me what I need to know."

Dumbledore nodded encouragement.

She remembered the argument with Remus, and then scowled, "But he doesn't want me on the mission. I guess… I'm just not competent to him."

Dumbledore frowned a bit, "I am sure he is not thinking about that at all."

"It sure sounded like it," she mumbled.

"Nymphadora, you have suffered a misinterpretation. Remus has had a bad experience with friends of his in the Order. If you recall, he lost all of his close friends he had ever had in one fatal swoop," he said grimly.

"But Sirius is still-."

"Sirius was taken as a murderer and sent to Azkaban."

That silenced her.

Oh she'd judged wrong.

"I'm sure he just wants all of his friends to stay safe. He knows the mission will not be safe. I'm not sure how he could handle his friends being lost to him again. Personally, I believe he was happy when you weren't doing Order business, and I'm positive he's happy that Sirius is cooped up in this house, no matter how his friend hates it."

Oh she'd judged wrong. A million times over.

Oh sorry Remus. Sorry sorry sorry for making you feel like I hated you- for acting like a child. Oh sorry! Sorry!

She would have to apologize and promise she'd be careful on the mission.

"I don't believe that Remus was trying to make you feel incompetent at all, Nymphadora. Please don't make matters worse," he smiled, "And with that," Dumbledore stood. "I must take my leave. Have a good evening, Nymphadora."

"Tonks," she corrected automatically, and then mentally hit herself on the forehead.

"Tonks," he said amused.

"I was supposed to be leaving too," she said a bit guiltily.

"I wouldn't mind the company while we journey up the stairs," Dumbledore agreed, and helped her off of the kitchen chair. "I daresay you have some research to do."

She nodded, shrugging and stifled a yawn as she fumbled the top stair. "I'll talk to Remus 'bout it tomorroa. Now I'm too tired."

"Ah fatigue. It's probably the last thing I ever seem to get rid of," he said sighing.

Tonks laughed, and managed to trip over the carpet's edge.

Dumbledore caught her by the shoulders. "Really, Tonks, I did never remember you being this clumsy at school. Your first year you were terrible, but it stopped."

"It's just me, Professor. I'm just a bumbling-."

"Albus," interrupted Remus' voice.

Tonks head shot up. The very mention of him made butterflies fly excitedly around her stomach. The butterflies had way too many parties when Remus was around… I mean, she had been infatuated with him since her first year… but they had lost contact after Sirius had… well…

But, he, well, he made her smile. And his smile was wonderful too.

She smiled at him, but he met only Dumbledore's eye. "Albus, can I talk to you, for a moment?"

"Certainly. Excuse me, Nymphadora," he smiled to her.

Remus walked away with Dumbledore, leaving Tonks alone in the hallway.

Curiousity got to her and she snuck behind them, listening at the door when Remus absentmindedly closed it behind them.

"Albus, I- I thought we talked about me doing this assignment alone," she heard Remus say.

"I believed you needed some help. I'm sure Severus, Nymphadora and Kingsley will be of great assistance on your mission."

"Last time we agreed I'd be doing this one alone."

"Yes, but the problem has escalated, Remus. Surely you won't mind a little help on the way. You can't always have all the glory to yourself."

"I hardly want that, Albus."

"Hence the chuckle."

"Albus-."

"I believe that you will need their assistance, Remus."

"I don't want anyone hurt-."

"You'll just have to protect them, then," Tonks could almost hear the smile on Dumbledore's face.

"Albus-."

"You have to realize that they'd be as affected if you got hurt as you would if one of them did."

"I haven't the slightest-."

"If a DeathEater was to step in the room right now, and harmed, maimed or took your life, do you not believe that Sirius, Nymphadora and the others would not be affected? Do you think that they would be able to cope?"

"Sirius copes with everything," Remus said darkly. "He encourages Nymphadora like she's invincible. I thought the same way once, Albus, but never again. Sirius still doesn't understand, even though he lost everything-."

"He understands more than you know, Remus."

"Does he?" Remus demanded, "Do you?"

"Remus-."

"I don't think my dying would affect me. I would rather die a thousand times before I let anyone in the Order die this time."

"Remus-."

"They don't even know what's out there-."

"Remus," Albus said. It wasn't loud, or angry, but it was firm, and Remus stopped. "First, realize that everyone in the Order knows the risk, and that they would rather die than have their world torn apart. Secondly, do not presume that I do not care for them. I do. However, I know the stakes are high and they must be in order to keep a Voldemort free world. Thirdly, I have pressing business to attend to. I understand your concern, Remus, but you must understand that these people want a better world for themselves and their families."

Tonks moved away from the door and stepped into the cold night, managing to slip and fall a few times. But Remus was on her mind.


	5. Thorne

"What ate your knickers this morning?" Amy demanded as Tonks put Amy's breakfast glumly on the table, but had to smile a bit at Amy.

"Your mum."

"Now don't you go insulting my mum when I'm serious, Tonks," Amy said sharply. "If it's that bloke-."

"What bloke?" Tonks said, trying not to sound interested as she examined herself in the mirror.

"You know, the one you fancy," smiled Amy slyly.

"Don't fancy anyone," Tonks said, changing her hair to blindingly green color and pulled it into a ponytail in the back where it stuck out randomly. She figured she didn't want to be dating anyone. If the rumors spread that someone that nobody knew was dating Tonks someone would go looking for him- if no one else, Amy.

"That's not what Kings says," continued Amy, "And yesterday you practically admitted to it."

"Kings gossips too much, and there must've been something in the bagel you gave me yesterday," Tonks tried to pass it off, but she would have a serious word with that Kingsley Shacklebolt at the end of the day. If he was humble and contrite enough she wouldn't send him to St. Mungo's in a shoebox.

But Tonks elbowed a whole stack of papers over the desk. Why when she thought of Remus did everything seem to collapse in front of her?

Tonks went to pick up the mess. Amy, being a compassionate friend helped her… for the billionth and first time.

"You know, for a while I thought you and Kings were dating," Amy grinned.

Tonks made a face, "That little gremlin?" She pretended to gag.

Amy laughed, "You have been talking to him a lot more lately."

Tonks shrugged. It was true she talked to Kingsley more, but that was because of the Order. If Amy thought that she and Kings were going out, what would the rest of the Auror's Department think?

"So you wanna go to lunch today?" Amy queried.

"Garfunkel's?" Tonks grinned.

"Where else?" Amy agreed, "So then we can talk more about this bloke of yours."

Tonks literally rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Tonks my darling," said a voice that made Tonks hunch over, almost spilling her paperwork.

Amy looked around and saw for her Tonks' admirer.

Now, if any other girl in the entire ministry had been followed by this man, they would have been extremely flattered and forever his. But Tonks? Tonks hated the man.

Drake Thorne followed her down the hallway to the desk where Burnt worked. Tonks wished him cheerily a thousand deaths as he tried to make conversation that never caught on. Amy looked down at her paperwork with contempt.

Amy handed Michael her stack of papers she'd organized and checked for spelling errors for her morning shift in a nice neat stack.

"Perfectionist," Tonks accused.

"Louse," countered Amy as Tonks tossed her stack at Burnt.

They giggled before Tonks bumped right into Thorne.

"Bugger off," Tonks said angrily.

"You know, Tonks, your loud mouth might get you somewhere someday," smiled Thorne as he hugged her.

"You know, Thorne," said Tonks as she tried to push away from him. "If you don't get your bleeding hands off me in the next five seconds your hands are going up your-."

"Your arse," he grinned.

Amy winced, watching Tonks temper flare.

"Five," she spat.

"So, for lunch-."

"Four," she snarled.

"I'll take you out to eat."

"Three," she said, her eyes flashing angrily.

"I prefer to eat out, and then we can go to my house for tea."

"Two."

"But we could just skip the eating part and just go to my house."

"One and a half," she said when he stroked her neck.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said, his hand beginning to slip down her shirt. She felt pressure there.

"One."

An explosion burst from no where, and Drake's cry was heard. By the time the smoke was out of the way Drake was laying there with a sinister smile, and Tonks and Amy were long gone.

Michael helped Drake up. "You alright?"

"Certainly," Drake said, and walked away. He seemed a little frustrated, but at the same time he looked as though he'd won the muggle lottery.


	6. Guests at Garfunkel's

Amy and Tonks burst out laughing when Tonks' bubble gum splattered across her face

Amy and Tonks burst out laughing when Tonks' bubble gum splattered across her face. Tonks peeled the sticky muggle bubble gum off of her face, trying hard not to choke while she laughed.

Muggles were eyeing her oddly. Well, it wasn't every day you saw a girl with shocking green hair and purple eyes. They thought she was some hoodlum teenager, probably, with no good background. Ah well, let them think what they like.

She was watching a particularly grumpy looking middle aged man that passed across the street when she saw _him_.

Tonks nearly up ended the table as she jumped up and waved wildly at a man going the other way, walking a very large dog without a leash or collar.

"Remus!" she called, "REMUS!"

"What's got a hold of you?" Amy said, holding her platter of chips in the air.

(A/N: Chips in Britain are Fries).

Thank Merlin he heard her. She thought she saw him smile, and she motioned him to come there. He hesitated, and then came. The black bear of a dog bounded right up to her, almost bowling her over entirely.

"You prat-," she said, wiping dog saliva off of her face as he attacked poor defenseless Amy. Amy cautiously scratched Sirius behind his ears.

"What a dog," grinned Amy, "He's huge. Here, you want a chip?"

Sirius barked cheerfully. Tonks rolled her eyes, "Watch out. He bites."

Sirius growled at Tonks. Amy bit her lip, but shrugged, "So do you, but I put up with you, don't I?" Sirius' barking laugh mingled with Amy's as he put his front paws in her lap.

Remus laughed, startling Tonks out of her quick retort she had been about to give.

"Sorry about my dog," he said apologetically to Amy, "He likes to get carried away when he's outside."

"Doesn't he always get carried away?" she grinned, cocking her head.

"Ever since Hogwarts."

"So who's this?" Amy said to Tonks.

"Oh. Amy, this is Remus Lupin. And Remus, this is Amy Lee."

Remus held out a hand, and Amy shook it.

"I'm a friend from work," Amy said.

"Do you work in the Auror's Department with Nymphadora?"

Amy, who'd just put a chip in her mouth, choked.

Tonks nodded for her, "Yep, she does."

"Is she-," Remus started, concerned.

"She's fine," Tonks smiled a little toothily, and patted Amy on the back. Amy took the drink Tonks offered.

She looked at Remus as though he had three eyes and webbed hands.

Tonks bit her lip, but the server came up to Remus, with a nasally tone, "What will you be eating today sir?"

"Oh, I won't be-."

"Sure you will," Tonks offered, "It's on me."

"Nymphadora-."

"Look, you've made me dinner loads of times, and this is my way of returning the favor," Tonks grinned, "So order anything and everything on the menu."

Sirius barked his approval.

"Not you, pin head," she said sharply to the dog, "You're greedy."

Remus smiled his thanks and placed his order.

Amy nudged Tonks.

"What?"

"He called you Nymphadora," she said in a whisper.

"And?" Tonks asked, defensively.

"And he didn't end up in St. Mungo's," Amy completed.

"So?" Tonks said, watching Sirius' ear pricked up and listening. Oh she would get more than an earful later. _Oh Amy just stop talking now_.

"He's the bloke, isn't he?" Amy eyed Tonks mischievously. "Isn't he?"

"There was no bloke in the first place," Tonks said, trying not to blush, especially in Sirius' ever-looking wake.

"Uh huh, sure," Amy smiled and turned back to Remus with exponentially more interest. He turned back to a very intrigued Amy and a blushing Tonks.

"So… what's been going on at… work?" Remus questioned.

"She's still got desk duty until the end of eternity. I'm just there to keep her company," Amy spoke for Tonks, her hand propping up against her chin. "So, how about you? How do you know Tonks?"

"I've known Nymphadora since she was, what was it when Siri-." The big black dog barked a warning, and Remus took a hint, "I mean… I think it was when Nymphadora was ten. That's it. She was completely ecstatic to come to Hogwarts. Siriu- Well, a relative of hers was one of my close friends, and my friends and I came to call at the Tonks house to visit his cousin."

"Hey, hey, hey, you're not allowed to go into details," Tonks said. "I was into weird things back then."

Remus grinned, "Hmm, I recall a very interesting era."

"Oh Merlin, you don't remember that?"

He chuckled, and added to Amy in a somewhat quieter voice, "She'd been imitating the 'important people' of the century."

"I was trying to impress my cousin," Tonks tried to explain. "But honestly, no one was very impressed. Not even James paid much attention."

"Give me some credit. I listened to you," Remus said. "But who knew that almost twenty years later we'd meet up again."

"So, how did you bump into each other after all those years?"

Sirius whined.

Remus and Tonks exchanged looks. They had met up again ever since Tonks had joined the Order.

"We…"

"Well, it was interesting."

"Albus Dumbledore's fault entirely."

"Yeah. We were, um-."

Remus' quick thinking saved the day, "I had applied for a job at Hogwarts, and Tonks had to do a record check. Dumbledore's idea. He's mysterious that way."

"So we've been in correspondence ever since. He's just moved into London, so we see each other more often now," smiled Tonks, "More convenient and all that."

"Uh huh," Amy said. Tonks knew that look. She almost groaned internally. Amy would be doing a record check herself on that one. "Well, that's not as interesting as I'd hoped. I'd figured that the two of you had met up when Tonks was being clumsy and you, my poor fellow, happened to be in the way."

Both Remus and Sirius chuckled.

"Yes. She does have a history for that."

"She's been even more clumsy than usual lately."

"Is that possible?"

The two of them laughed.

"Once you two are quite done-."

"Does she trip on the stairs?"

"When doesn't she? Does she fall over umbrella stands?"

"I've never seen that one happen, to be honest. Do you know her actual hair color?" Amy challenged.

Remus shook his head, "Never."

"He's never had a sleep over with you then. It's a shame that you hide your hair color, Tonks," Amy continued, noticing the man as he colored. Tonks was rolling her eyes again.

"Because it's so impossibly dull," Tonks interrupted. "And don't you say another word Amy, or you'll never see the light of day again through all the bat wings I'll hex up."

"Fine, fine, he'll learn it later, most likely," Amy said.

"So-," Remus started with a bit of a cough, "How did you two meet?"

"Well, I hated her guts," smiled Amy.

Remus blinked.

"Well, she could be anything she wanted to in the blink of an eye. What girl wouldn't be jealous? For all I know Tonks is fifteen hundred pounds with cross eyes and a couple of fangs-."

Sirius barked a laugh.

"Amy Mae Lee you know that's a fib straight from-."

"Then I didn't. I hadn't stayed at your house after some wild party and seen you when you'd woken up. You do know that she transforms back after she falls asleep, don't you?"

"Actually I didn't," Remus said interestedly.

"So she would turn down guys that I would dream of going out with-."

"Because all they want me to do is become their ideal woman," Tonks said sourly, "Puh-lease. I've got betta things ta do."

Amy watched as Remus' brow furrowed a bit.

"So my luck was great and we became desk mates. Every day I loathed it, until I got the one guy that all the girls wanted- at least in our office- Drake Thorne," smiled Amy sadly. "But, the thing was, he was only trying to Tonks through me. So when I told him no to… well, he broke up with me. And went for Tonks again."

"I saw Amy crying at her desk that day," smiled Tonks, "And all I had was a cinnamon bagel, so, I split it with her as she told me about that bastard."

"We've been best friends ever since," agreed Amy, "With bagels for breakfast. Not very interesting, but-."

"No, it's very interesting," Remus told her, "But Drake Thorne? As in Simon Thorne's brother?"

"I've never heard of a Simon Thorne," Amy said.

Remus frowned, "No you wouldn't have." He reached towards Tonks, "But I believe this belongs to the Thorne family."

He pulled something from the back of Tonks' neck, reaching just below her shirt line, and grabbed it. Tonks winced as her skin broke as the thing pulled from her skin.

"A tracking device," Remus mumbled as he sniffed it.

Sirius barked.

"Merlin's pants!" Amy exclaimed, looking at Remus in awe. "Where in Ravenclaw's name did that come from?"

"I don't know," Remus said as he examined it. He cursed quietly under his breathe. "It's muggle made, and very powerful at that. If only Hermione were here she would know something about this."

Tonks touched the back of her neck. It was sticky.

She pulled her fingers back and watched a drop of red slide from her three wet fingers. Sirius whined, putting his head in Tonks' lap.

"Nymphadora, were you anywhere near Thorne today?"

Tonks nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, he was trying to get into her robes again. Holy Hufflepuff," Amy said, and a little distractingly added, "Ever considered Auror work?"

"Nymphadora?" Remus said quietly, and noticed her fingers. "Nymphadora?" he demanded more urgently, lurching to his feet. "Sir- Snuffles, get home. Alert-."

"Ah, Tonks," sneered a voice.

Tonks was snatched from her daze as she met the eyes of her loathed follower.

"Can I join you for lunch?"

Sirius snarled, turning from his beginning to head home to defend his friends. Tonks waved him off, but he didn't listen.

"Actually, Thorne, we were just leaving," smiled Amy, "But you can join me as we head back for work."

Amy caught on quick. Thank Merlin for her.

He ignored her entirely, but his view was suddenly blocked by Remus, who was helping Tonks to her feet. Remus said stiffly, "Excuse us."

"Nice try," smiled Thorne.

In all honest, Remus was bigger than Thorne, and Remus and Tonks were quickly free of the annoyance.

"Amy!" Tonks said suddenly, "We can't leave her alone-."

"Sirius," Remus said, looking back as Amy played decoy, "You don't mind escorting her back safely, do you?"

Sirius barked, and headed off toward Amy.

"I should have known they would find one of us sooner or later, even if we don't have a spy this time," Remus mumbled.

"I need to get back to work, Remus."

"Nymphadora, if you do, he might snatch you up."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

"First off, because he's not Drake. He's Simon. Secondly, Simon's a werewolf. They've caught my scent on you, and they know perfectly well I'm on the Order. I was last time, wasn't I?"


	7. Wearing Your Feelings

Remus nodded at Albus.

Tonks was sitting in the other corner, being observed by Moody.

"I'll do it. Don't worry, Albus, they'll never try to follow her again… if I have anything to say about it."

"Simon Thorne has recently escaped from the Ministry," Albus said darkly.

"I know."

"If you are able to find information-."

"I'll get it to you immediately," Remus said smoothly, trying to hide his anger that was making his horror. It had almost happened. His worst nightmare had almost hit replay. He couldn't do it again…

"This will be dangerous."

"I know," Remus nodded, fingering the tracking device in his coat pocket. The question Albus didn't ask was whether he cared or not. They had attempted at Remus' worst fear. His logical side wasn't functioning very well at the moment anyways.

"I'll send Severus with you."

Remus' eyes hardened, but he nodded.

But Nymphadora's voice caught him. "Moody, I'm fine."

Remus smiled a bit, watching as Nymphadora tried without avail to rid herself of the rather through and very persistent Mad-Eye. Her hair was a flaming red, which was a seriously dangerous color, but… she was still amazing.

Albus looked at him seriously, "Maybe it's not best that I send you on this mission, Remus. Revenge is not what we are after."

"No, I know it's not," Remus said quickly.

"If Severus notices anything out of order, Remus-."

"But it was Nymphadora, Albus! I told you- I knew this would happen- like last time," he stammered, emotion bubbling in as he made a reign to hold it back.

"However, Remus, last time there was no one you cared about as much," Albus said, his piercing blue eyes boring into him before the old man turned and left to go get Remus' partner.

Dead at night, of course, when they came.

Neither Severus nor Remus had said or moved for hours.

But werewolves always worked in the dead of night.

They weren't exactly stealthy. To Severus, with regular hearing, of course they were, but Remus, with the moon glaring at him, heard better than most human beings… in fact, all of them.

Remus made a silent, swift motion to Severus.

Wands at the ready, Remus waited until they were around the corner of the alley to attack them.

The pair of werewolves was more prepared than Remus would have expected.

A little bit of a snarl escaped his throat as he tackled the first. He smothered the howl that tried to escape from his victim, and was torn off of him by the second. The first Snape snagged with his spell, and the werewolf was flung into the alley's wall, knocking over a few trash bins with a clamor.

Remus was punched several times in the face before he got a good kick on the second and freed himself of the fellow werewolf's grasp.

It took a few physical blows and several silent hexes before one was unconscious and one was in Remus' power. Typical. Uneducated werewolves, but higher ranking than Remus would have expected.

"Kne-Kne-Knew it was a trap," yapped the werewolf.

Remus heard Snape gag at the smell of blood that they reeked of as he approached with verita serum. Remus wrenched the youth's jaw open and plugged his nose. No air until he swallowed. The other werewolf snarled viciously. Trying to put up a good act.

"An uncivilized approach, if I do say so, Lupin," Snape said, checking to make sure the second werewolf was out cold. "If I had known you were so in love with that dunderhead of a girl, I would have used her as bait," Snape jabbed, pouring the potion down the werewolf's unwilling mouth. Before Remus could say anything, Snape asked, "Were you after the girl?"

"Girl? We was afta a girl. Yeah, with weird 'air, and loud mouth," said the werewolf, who had done struggling under Remus' moon-strengthened limbs.

"Why?" Remus snapped.

The boy hexed. He was only Nymphadora's age.

"She- she was a weapon of sum sor'. Dunno wha' though. No' the leader, am I?" he was gaining too much of his vigor back. Remus punched him again for good measure.

"Weapon? Weapon against who?" Snape asked, ignoring Remus' punch.

" 'his one, 'ere. Greyback wans 'im on our side. Wans magical type. Dunno why. He reeks of that werewolves bane stuff. Nasty junk. Can't reach your full potential with that. Anyways, how we gonna get into the school without magical help-?"

The youth closed his mouth sharply.

"What school?" Snape asked sharply.

The boy tried to resist talking, but, "Hogwarts."

Both Severus' and Remus' eyes widened.

"Greyback is planning an attack on Hogwarts?"

"Ye- Na- Yes."

Remus knocked the kid out.

"Smooth," Severus said, trying to sound calm, casting a memory charm on them. "So, I'll take the information to Albus. You should leave, to Head Quarters and cool down. This is the first attack they have made on you, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't keep you locked up with Nymphadora, but maybe that would be too tempting for you to deal with," sneered Severus.

"What are you saying?" Remus countered defensively.

"You wear your feelings on your sleeve, just like Potter! It'll get you killed, werewolf, mark my words," Snape spat. "If I were you, I wouldn't let anyone know how much you care about her, especially her. It'll get you both killed. Not that I would mind," he said, and was gone with a crack.

Remus clenched his jaw, and disappeared after him.

He did not care for Nymphadora like that.

But why, then, as he checked her room for the third time that night, did he smile when she smiled in her dreams?


	8. Imprisonment

Tonks was suppressing rage as Kingsley lectured her. Everyone had lectured. Remus- not so much- but Dumbledore, and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius and now Kings. This was getting over done.

Even Remus though?

"How was I supposed to know that he was tracking me?!" Tonks burst out.

Kings blinked in surprise.

"I hate the man! I had no idea that he was aft'r me! If I had known he would have already been tied up and in questioning, and had nothing with this whole buisness. And now, I'm going back to work if you would so kindly let me leave your office!"

"No, Tonks!" he yelled back.

She hadn't been expecting that. It was a little more ferocious than she had been ready for, "Dumbledore's told me about your safety plans. Lucky me, I'm enforcing them. I've already warned Amy that you aren't to be left alone."

"Are we going to induct her or what?" Tonks demanded. "And what're you going to do when I'm on duty, huh?"

"Someone else will be with you with a port key," Kings said smoothly. "And Albus is considering her induction, but it'll take weeks. Now, about your plans, I'm leaving and going with you to work and you'll be staying with at HQ. We'll get your stuff after work."

Tonks groaned, exasperatedly. "This is so stupid!"

"What did you expect, Tonks?" Kings asked, his face full of anger, but she didn't notice the horrible sadness that came with his anger, "We're in a war. This is _no_ time to act like a teenager."

Tonks stood, her hair a flaming dazzle that would have made any muggle think that her head was on fire, and walked from the room. (She had to break down the door).

"You'll be paying for that!" he called.

As if.

One week of the torture. Amy was worried about her constantly like she was a fluffy dragon or something of Hagrid's and always hated every moment of being left in the dark about why Tonks was in danger.

Tonks was walking back from the front desk

She had werewolf lessons with Remus in an hour and she wanted to go home and hex her pillow to shreds before anything else, and if anyone got in the way of her anger, well, they would suffer the consequences.

The werewolf lessons were intriguing, for sure. She got to learn first hand from a werewolf about it, but the best part was that it was with Remus. Worse, however, was that Remus also taught the other members of their team- Kingsley, who'd been put on the assignment because of Tonks, Severus, Hagrid for when the tracking came around (so he didn't often attend the meetings), and only as a follow up, Moody.

Remus would talk for hours how werewolves would think and act and he was such a good teacher… if he would pay attention to her some of the time. He seemed to be distancing himself from her, and it hurt. Was it because he hated the thought of another friend getting hurt, and therefore not being her friend? Whatever it was, she hated every moment that he wouldn't look at her, or would coldly answer her questions, or would ignore her being entirely. No matter how attentive she was… he seemed almost disgusted with her very being.

She did her homework too, on her own. She looked up Greyback and his main accomplices Connor Adolfo, Rudy Faolan, and Ulmer Randolph, and recently captured and escapee, Simon Thorne (werewolves—it was hard to get a back story on the Thornes, they were rich and wealthy, but the mother and father had died while Drake had been at Hogwarts- Simon had never gotten over it- a wizard's killing- the murder had never been caught. Drake and Simon had a falling apart, and Simon had disappeared before his first muggle attack- in werewolf form. Poor Drake had to fight hard to keep the family name safe from his turn coat brother).

ANYWAYS she'd answered his rather rhetorical questions; she'd even brought him an apple as a joke (Sirius thought it was funny). But he was still frosty.

She would slip and fall and he would be there, and it would be like old times for a split second, when his frosty eyes would melt into sunshine with concern and amusement, and then he would leave her to her own devices when she was righted, immediately frozen.

She hated it. She hated him. What did she ever do? Try to be his friend? What a crime! Or was it because she had possibly had a stalker for all of five seconds? A stalker that knew that any magical device that they used would be useless around her… because she was an Auror, not because she was part of the Order. Or so she tried to convince herself.

Never mind, she could never hate Remus. It was impossible, like trying to hate the taste of watermelon on a good summer's evening with lightning bugs.

And all she ever did was sit in the house.

And sit.

And sit.

She could see where Sirius got his loathing from. Idleness wasn't something she did well. Speaking of the Black, Sirius wasn't good company either. Tonks suspected him of thinking that she'd offended Remus somehow, and now was childishly snubbing her or ignoring her as well. She could barely take it all.

The present caught up to her.

But something caught her eye as to waken her up.

Drake Thorne edged her way, and she didn't balk. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Tonks."

"Hey," she said flirtatiously. Dangerous, edgy, and all in plain sight of the Ministry. He could be Simon with the polyjuice potion right now, or he could be Drake, just boring Drake. She was completely safe. And yet, it was the most dangerous thing she had done in what seemed like ages.

Amy unfortunately caught her in the act before Thorne was even a meter away.

"If that is everything, then I think we are done for today," Dumbledore said, and the meeting was closed. There was a great shuffling of chairs, and chattering, but Tonks hurried to the main source.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she called, trying to sound cheerful over the commotion. "Sir!"

She had thankfully grabbed his attention before he had disappeared again. He looked at her with a smile, "Nymphadora."

"Sir, I was wondering, when am I going to be able to live in my house again-?"

His face solemned a bit, "Not soon."

"But sir, he hasn't followed me, or- or- there have been no further signs of pursuit, interest or anything unusual," she managed over the clamor, trying to be diplomatic about it.

"No, Nymphadora, I'm sorry," he nodded at her, "Know that it is for your own good, as well as mine, and others sanity."

Her face drooped.

Before she could try anything else, Minerva was talking to him.

Tonks grinned excitedly as she hurried to the kitchen for the briefing. It was the first day of stalking Greyback. Ok, spying was the better word.

But to her horror, they weren't waiting for her as she dragged her boots on down the stairs. Had they already had the briefing without her? Well they could update her on the way.

"Hey, wait!" she called as Kingsley made to shut the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Snape demanded as she bolted out the door that Kings had left ajar.

"With you lot," she smiled, cocking her head in happiness. Ah! Fresh air, and time to get a good snub at Snape in, "Hope you aren't too much of a bugger tonight. I'm liable to hex anything that reeks."

"Nympha- Tonks," Remus said. She looked at him, confused. He'd… just called her Tonks… why didn't she like that? "You… you'll have to go back inside."

"Remus, I'm fully capable- better than that lump of rubbish over there-," she directed her wave at Kingsley, "and who else is going to save Snape's mangy mug when he's in a muck?" she grinned at Snape, who rolled his eyes as though she were a school girl.

"You're not going," Remus said slowly.

"What? Why?" she said, hurt, "Just because I'm young, and a girl, and- and-."

"You're being tracked, N- Tonks, if your scent gets caught in the air by Simon we're all done for-."

"I can go put perfume on," she joked, half serious.

"Get back inside, or, or I'll-."

"WHAT?!" Tonks demanded Kingsley.

"Severus, Remus and I will handle it."

"What the ruddy-?!"

"Tonks, get a hold of yourself."

"Get a hold of yourself?! I ask you-."

"Dumbledore ordered you to stay behind."

Tonks slumped, "This is insane. I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything, and I have a mission I've been studying for but can't help with? Explain to me how that makes sense?"

"You're being followed," Remus said, taking her by her arm and walking her back to the house, "And we don't want anything jeopardizing the mission."

"It's just reconnaissance anyways," Kings added.

"But will I be able to go when we actually do something?"

There was no response.

"Right," she laughed, her eyes cold, "I'm not really on the team, anymore, I'm just there to occupy my mind. Great. See you all later."

"Nympha- Tonks- we-," he tried, watching her hair shade to a dismal gray.

"Oh will you all please get on with this! You're acting worse than my first year classes," Snape spat, picking a shred of something invisible off his clothes. "Let go of her arm, lover boy."

Remus immediately let go of Tonks, walking away from her deliberately, but Tonks had barely heard.

She went back inside, ready to burst, but not in front of Remus. Day fourteen of the initial "do-nothing" environment.

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted at her.

"I didn't say a word!" Tonks flared immediately.

They were on opposite sides of the library, Tonks reading and studying on the floor, and Sirius half asleep on a couch, with his arm dangling lazily.

"Your attitude is worse then my mum's. Grow up and get over it," he spat, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at her. The nerve of that PRAT!

"YOU! You're in the same situation, stuck here alone-."

"I'm NOT in the same mood you are! I've not got my knickers set on Remus, and just because Remus is ignoring you does NOT mean that you can ruin _my_ day in _my_ house!" At the word Remus her emotions bubbled over, and every syllable he spoke afterwards made the entire situation worse.

"FINE!" she slammed her book, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll leave then! I'm bloody sick of this place anyways! All my good clothes are at home, and my mail is probably through the roof- and I wanna send an owl to my mum and dad, and then maybe I'll go clubbing with Thorne, and then there will be no reason to worry about me anymore, because I'll be dead! Then _what_!?"

Sirius waved her off lamely.

Huffing with pent up anger she turned to go, but Remus was frozen in the door, horror struck. A knot twisted in her stomach at his look of shock. She bit her lip and wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Screw this place," she mumbled, trying to shove past Remus, but she didn't get anywhere.

"You can't leave," Remus told her.

"Watch me," she told him bitterly, and slid past him.

Suddenly she wasn't in control of her body, and she felt her feet against the floor as she was moved into her room by a spell.

Her door slammed behind her before she could do anything.

She pounded on the mahogany, screaming, "I'm not five, Lupin! I can do what I want!"

"You can't leave."

"This is stupid!" she cried, cursing fluently under her breathe. She slid against the door, coming to a stop when she sat on the floor, and the rest of her keeled over as she cried. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Never more angry or more frustrated in her life, she fell asleep crying, not knowing how Remus sat on the other side of the door the whole time, whispering to himself over and over again, "To keep her safe."

She also didn't realize that the next morning she woke up in bed, shoes off.

"I can tell it's going to be another great day," she smiled at herself in the mirror, and changed her tousled brown hair and blue eyes into something unhappy. Goth sounded like a good idea today. Black lips, eyes, hair, the whole three Quidditch hoops.

Goths hated the world, right? What did she care? She didn't have the world to roam anymore.

"What by Merlin is going on, Nymphadora?" Amy exclaimed.

"Call me Nymphadora one more time!" yelled Tonks.

Amy's face hardened, "Nymph-a-dora," she said, her jaw jutting forward.

The two other people in the elevator shied back from the couple's quarreling, and squeaked their delight as they practically ran into the entrance to the Ministry.

The best friends glared at each other.

"Look, I've had it from Kings, and- and- my cousin- and Lupin and everyone, ok? I don't need this bullocks from you," Tonks said in quiet frustration.

"This bullocks is your life, Tonks, I want to help-."

"You're not helping- you're botching it all up-."

"You mind telling me what I'm botching, because that bastard, Kings won't tell me anything, and you won't either-."

"Look, Amy, I want- I just- oh never mind-." Tonks headed off the elevator, almost knocking into a stubby person on her hurry to get away from Amy.

"Don't you go walking away from me-."

"I have to go meet my babysitter," murmured Tonks under her breathe as she hurried toward the Ministry fountain, but Kings wasn't there yet. For the first time in her sentence that had lasted too long already- three weeks, "Just go away-."

"Nymphadora I will not leave you alone-I demand you tell me this instant or I'll-" Amy threatened without any real threat as she backed Tonks into the fountain.

"What, hex me?" Tonks spun on her heel, and spread her arms wide. "Go ahead, make my day. I'ven't anything to do today, or tomorrow, or whenever so just-."

Tonks plunged backwards into the water when the back of her knee crumpled into the edge of the fountain. She fell with a splash, heard her name come out of no where, and then she was pulled out of the water by a face she didn't want to see.

She coughed and spluttered, loathing herself for enjoying herself in his arms. What by Godric was he doing here? Where was Kings?

"Nymphadora, are you-?"

"I- I'm fine."

"Tonks!" Amy called, "You- you idiot-."

Amy couldn't help but smile a bit.

Tonks cracked too, between tears of frustration, as she stood up defiantly, turning her back on Remus Lupin, and full out laughed.

She wobbled a little bit, and almost fell over, but Remus caught her.

"No, Remus, this is the first fun I've had in weeks, now leave me alone," she shot at him. "Where's Kings? Don't you have some cold shouldering to do?"

"Kingsley is busy. I'm here in his place. We have to get home now," he told her.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"Hey, Tonks?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, sobered again.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I still want to know, but… I'm sorry," she said, before Remus whisked Tonks out of ear and eye shot. Amy bit her lip, a habit she was learning from Tonks, and decided she was going to have a word with Mr. Shacklebolt right then and there.


	9. Pink is Your Color

She cried (as if she wasn't already wet enough) as they walked into the house, and pulled herself away from him brutally, if not childish, at the door, falling head over heels when she avoided the umbrella stand and got the edge of the carpet rug instead. Her head hit the base of the stairs.

Remus ran to her side in panic when she just sat there. And she laughed again.

"It's like it only happens when you're around," she smiled, but then stopped herself, "I'm sorry, I forgot, you still hate me," her smile turned cold.

His brow furrowed. What? He didn't hate her. Not at all, on the contrary… "Nymphadora," he allowed himself to grin as he crouched in front of her, "How would I ever hate you?"

"I dunno, since I was clumsy enough to get myself stalked and confined. It's worse than Azkaban here," she said, sighing harshly and hiccupped a bit, as a few more tears were wiped off her face.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said, shaking his head.

Wrong thing to say. "Oh don't I? Well, once you start talking to me again maybe I'll tell you how completely and utterly awful you've been!"

"Awful?" he asked, remembering how hard it had been the last few weeks not to talk to her, "How have I been awful?"

"You used to talk to me, and laugh, and now," she bit her lip, "It's like I've got the Black Death or something."

"I don't avoid you, Nympha- Tonks-."

"See!" she said victorious, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You called me Tonks!"

"I thought that's what you wanted me to call you," he said calmly.

"But- But- it was always an argument, you know? No side ever won- it was the point-."

"What do you mean no side ever won?" he demanded with an amused smile, "I always called you Nymphadora at the end. Doesn't that mean I won?"

She gave him a look, "As if, Remus Lupin."

He shook his head with a chuckle, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I do. It was a moot point in the end, always," she told him.

"No, Nymphadora, it never was. I always won," he grinned.

"You wish. Men- always think they're the best."

"I never said that," he declared.

"But you meant it," she teased.

He gaped at her, "I meant nothing of the sort."

She was laughing, her eyes sparkled like they hadn't for weeks and a happiness that he hadn't realized he'd missed flowed back to him with a warmth that could melt the South Pole.

"See," she smiled, cocking her head, "I miss this."

He gazed at her wonderful happy eyes, and understood.

His smile was gone, and he hung his head.

"What?" she asked, her smile faltering, "Did I botch things again?"

"You never botch anything, Nymphadora," he said, and then added, "I'm sorry… I've been worried about the werewolf community lately… Their recent attempts to get a hold of me have become desperate… I'm just afraid they will attack those I'm with. I shouldn't have been with you so openly-."

"Well, Sirius is your friend and you still talk to him-."

"He's confined like you," Remus smiled. "I'm trying to get everyone in here permanently, but…"

"So, what, are you saying it's a compliment I'm confined? Because I'm such good friends with you?" she asked, "Because if that's true, you have the weirdest way of showing friendship, Remus."

He laughed, "Maybe I do."

"But," she said sharply, "That does NOT mean you have to be rude to me."

"I've never been rude to you," he said, a little frustrated.

"So ignoring me was curtsey," she told him, raising an eyebrow.

He just shook his head, and opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Oi, you two," Sirius called, "Are you lot made up yet, because we have a mission for Tonksie."

Remus had about been to comment on the fact that there had been no making up to do because there had never been a fight in the first place, but when he heard about the mission, he whirled.

Nymphadora bounded to her feet, excited.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"Don't look at me like I'm her death sentence, she's only going to retrieve Amy for us. They want Amy on the Order's payroll now," he teased, "Amy, right? Amy as in your friend Amy?"

Nymphadora's eyes widened, "They're inviting her! Excellent, this day gets better and better by the second," she beamed, skipping to the kitchen door, but stopped at the door, spinning to face a mirror.

In a single moment her hair was hot pink with yellow shock waves running through it. She grinned at Remus. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Pink is your color," he told her.

She beamed- if that were possible- wider.

"So it is your friend Amy," Sirius told more himself then Nymphadora as she glided past Sirius and down to the kitchen, "Good, she was highly attractive," Sirius grinned mischievously.

Remus rolled his eyes, "You always were a womanizer."

"Give your mate a break," Sirius said exasperatedly, "James was two times worse when it came to Lily. And," he smiled, "You're worse when it comes to my cousin."

"What?" Remus said, gaping.

"Admit it, you like ickle Tonksie," Sirius smirked.

"I thought we had a mission to go on," Remus said evasively, trying hard to think about what Sirius was saying. He knew what he felt. He just didn't want to feel it. It was the wrong time, the wrong place, and if she felt the same, then she had the wrong person. Unlucky Remus Lupin did not get people like Happy-Go-Lucky Nymphadora. But here Sirius was again, pressing it into his face.

"You, my friend, aren't going anywhere until you tell me."

Remus was annoyed now, and trying to hide it, "Tell you what?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "That you like Tonks."

"Of course I like Nymphadora," Remus told him, and pushed past his friend, "She's a wonderful friend."

As Remus hurried down the stairs he heard Sirius growl in frustration and try to attack him further but he had already opened the door to the kitchen by then, and Molly Weasley was clucking over Nymphadora.

"-what did Remus do, chuck you in a lock along the way?"

"Something like that," smiled Nymphadora as she caught Remus' eye. He smiled back and shook his head.

"I assure you, Molly, I did nothing of the sort. Here, I'll cure it," he said, and waved his wand. He felt the blast of heat that warmed Nymphadora, and then let the spell go. She grinned, and hugged Molly.

"All dry."

Molly smiled, "Well I'm glad you two made up."

"We were never angry, Molly," Remus said.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes, but let it go. She took a seat as Molly passed her some tea. Remus stood by Kingsley, and smiled a bit. Sirius had sat down- one good reason to stand.

"You know I'm glad," Kingsley told him.

Remus let his face turn towards Kingsley, but his eyes never left Nymphadora. "Why?"

"She was really beating herself up over you."

That got Remus' attention as Dumbledore started the briefing.

"She's mad because she's stuck in this house."

Kingsley eyed him, "Na, mate. It's you she was mad about. Now they'll induct her best friend and then her life'll be good. You'll see."

Remus shook his head, "No, she's ecstatic about her friend. They were quarrelling earlier. Anyways," he smiled ruefully, "she knows I'm a werewolf."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Kingsley asked in a whispered sharpness. His black eyebrows knotted on his forehead.

"They were after her because of me, Kingsley. She knows better than to be friends with a werewolf," Remus chuckled a bit as though to shake the idea off in whispered titters.

"I think she wants more than friendship," Kingsley told him.

Remus gritted his teeth behind his lips. No, no she can't he wanted to say, but McGonagall told Kingsley to hush it. "Honestly, it's like you both were back in Hogwarts."


	10. The Beginnings of Black Plots

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

He shook his head. _This is not what I intended_.

"Uh, Remus?"

"Nymphadora?" he asked as she bounded up to him, standing on the balls of her feet to look farther into his absentminded face.

"I want you to come with me and Kings. That way things'll fall together more, you know?" she smiled, her yellow eyes too gold to be catlike. They sparkled. "With inducting Amy."

How could he refuse her with that look?

Why did she do this to him?

He nodded a little, too much on his mind to answer fluidly and calmly.

_"…wants more than friendship."_

To his embarrassment he colored like a school boy, but she skipped away before she could see… or else, like her berating cousin, she would have asked what his matter was.

He followed her. "Are we leaving immediately?"

"As soon as Kings gets here," she beamed.

"Wasn't he just downstairs?" Remus inquired. He vividly remembered that Kingsley had been in the kitchens moments ago.

"Yeah, he had an owl in from his sister. She needed him for something or other," she shrugged with a smile. "Though he said it'd be quick. The bugger's still not back yet."

Remus shrugged.

An idea ran through her mind, and her expression became fierce, "If he went an' got her without me I will cheerfully flay him to death," she said, stalking away towards the door of the manor. Remus went to calm her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he did so. She turned to face him with an inquiring look.

"Nymphadora, he's done no such thing. I'd hold him down for you if he has," he grinned. She smiled at him. "And since the plan has just been thought of no outside source can have gotten a hold of the information yet. You'll be completely safe."

Nymphadora frowned, "Who gives bullocks if I'm safe or not? Merlin, I'd love to be attacked on the mission! I need some action!"

She had her hands comically in the air as though she was going to hit something.

"Remus here'll give you some action," Sirius smirked, popping up unwontedly.

Remus rolled his eyes casually at his friend, and felt like running over him with the knight bus.

What Remus didn't catch was Nymphadora's blush.

"Hey, you blokes, what'd I miss?" Kingsley entered the door. "Tonksie, you look like you could cook an egg on that face."

"I'll cook you like an egg, you bugger. Let's go! I can't wait to catch Amy up on everything!" she was half way out of the door without her boots on before Remus could catch her. She went red, "Right."

Sirius laughed.

Remus threw him a glare that would have frozen the tropics over.

Sirius' returning grin was full of too much of the old Marauder mischief for Remus to feel like he'd be able to sleep for a month. Remus knew that look. He had given James that look whenever he was going to do something… evil… to Lily.

"No," mouthed Remus.

"Yes," mouth Sirius.

"C'mon, Remus! Let's go!"

Remus' horror seemed to melt with her excited expression as her warm hand enveloped his. Once her face turned from him as she dragged him away did he look back at his newest demon.

Sirius' face was blocked out by the door as it shut with a ominous thud. The only thing that would have finalized Remus' certainness of his friend's new demonic ideals would have been that little laugh of his. And Remus would have eaten his own tail if Sirius wasn't laughing right at that moment.


	11. Inducting Amy

There were two cracks behind her as she apparated in front of Amy's door. She beamed. She could feel Remus and Kings' shadows on her as she knocked on the plastic-pretending-to-be-wood door to Amy's flat and waited, feeling better than she had in ages. Literally, or so it seemed.

It was such a quick turn in events, she was a bit dizzy. Of course she was ecstatic. C'mon, fresh air after that moldy old place did wonders to her mood. And now-

She pounded on Amy's front door, "Open up in there you bugger! I'm down right freezing!"

"Tonks?" came the startled, muffled voice from behind the door.

"No, it's the Muggle police. Get real, love. Let me in!"

"You've got Kings with you, and Remus. What're you all doing here?" she demanded, before the door opened and she wrapped a bath robe around her waist. She seemed surprised, and, as any Auror should be, and as Amy always was, suspicious.

"Can we come in, or are you going to wait for the Ice Age to commence?" Kings asked- or rather implored as he shivered in his light robes.

"It's called a cloak," Amy said tartly, "And Auror procedure. Tonks, what's the color you think I should color my hair."

"Red," Tonks replied curtly, "Or orange, depending on your mood. That's why we need to take you to Diagon Alley, so that we can do it varying on the shade you feel instead of length like we tried to do before, because that was a fiasco, before you swore you'd never let me touch your hair again-"

"Alright, alright, too much information," Amy made a face. "You," she pointed at Kings, "What was the first spell I put on you?"

Kings grinned. "The Leg Locker- man that was a fierce one."

Tonks frowned at Kings. When had that happened?

"Long story Tonksie, long story," Kings laughed.

Amy grinned, "I'll have to tell you sometime."

Kingsley's chortle turned into a frown.

Amy turned her dark eyes on Remus. "Eh…" she tried.

"Since you've tested me, can I test him?" Tonks abruptly smiled.

Amy shrugged.

Tonks turned her eyes on Remus, meeting his. "How'd you save me my first year?"

(A/N: Read previous works to get the hint)

Remus beamed, "Which time? As I recall, we fought Death Eaters, I helped you escape the bubble gum ball, the faulty step on the hidden staircase, the mistletoe, the flock of ravens that tried to peck you to death-."

"Magical ravens, mind you, because the bugger of a fifth year wouldn't eat his hat like he'd promised when I beat him at-."

"Wait wait, what mistletoe?" Amy interrupted.

"Remember Hogwarts, first year when those Death Eaters were still at school?" she asked Kingsley. He nodded. She looked back to Amy, "Well, we had a run in with them previously-."

"Must've been some run in," mumbled Kingsley.

"When Lily Evans- when she'd been mute- she almost died, but anyways," she said, seeing the sadness spread like a sickness across Remus face, "I was late for a class, and of course I get stuck under this magical mistletoe."

"After tripping."

"Shut up, Remus. Anyways, the Death Eaters find me again. 'Course they're young Death Eaters, and I coulda taken them easy if I hadn't been petrified, stupid mistletoe," she grumbled.

Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"So Remus comes and scares them off, and frees me from the infamous mistletoe. Oh, and he saves me from an entire year's tardiness in Slughorn's class," she grinned at him. "I think he's safe, Amy."

"Finally, can we get out of this blasted cold?" Kingsley sang, and shoved past Amy before she could protest.

Tonks chucked her shoes off, waited for Remus to do the same before asking the lot of them if they'd like cocoa.

"I like how you play hostess in my house," Amy called after her as she told the guys to sit down and relax. Amy had been writing again, to her mother, in Korea. She was muggle born, so it was hard for her mother to deal with her- oddness sometimes. Even though Amy was amazing, being a witch must have been a bit trying. So she'd come to live with her aunt in the UK. Her aunt was married to a wizard, and she applied for Hogwarts when she was seven. And that's how Amy had come to be a UK citizen.

Tonks brought in the cocoa as Kingsley and Amy talk relentlessly, barely letting Remus get an entire word in let alone a sentence, and set it to each to pick their favorite flavor of candy stick to pop in. She sat beside Remus, on the two seater, and as Kingsley had taken the armchair, Amy was left to herself on the three seater.

The fire crackled.

Silence had spilled into their midst.

"So…" Amy ventured after the grandfather's clock had finished chiming. "Why did you all come? And how come you've got the out-of-jail-free card tonight?"

Tonks, being blunt, went straight for the point, "So, you know all those times I had to cancel on you last second? You know, the ones recently?"

"The ones that have been more than usual, you mean? Like the fact I never see you anymore outside of work? And the fact that you skip more often, and Kings saves your butt when you forget to file paperwork for it?"

"Yeah," Tonks grinned a bit. "Well, I've been busy."

"I know," Amy sighed, "I knew it, you're pregnant."

The general uproar wasn't exactly made up by Kingsley's laughter, and Tonks' red face with her exclamations of defiance, but Remus- the scandal on Tonks' behalf didn't sit well with him at all or so it would have seemed if Tonks hadn't been totally and completely enraptured in setting the record straight.

Amy had her abashed face on.

"-I can't believe youwouldevenconsider me being _pregnant_ and I wouldhave told you and-"

"-She would never-."

"-You thought-" laughter, "Tonks was," laughter, splutter, "pregnant?" laughter, trying for composure, "With who?"

Amy answered a silent gesture that Tonks totally missed but made Remus shut up instantly. It only made Kings roar of bliss louder.

Amy bore Tonks wrath until she began to throw pillows.

She caught the first one, and deflected the others with it. "Eh! EH! I'm sorry, alright?"

"HONESTLY!"

Amy grinned, "You can't blame me, he's a good looking bloke and you've been doting on him for ages, love."

Tonks blinked, raised pillow frozen.

"Who?"

Amy merely pointed at the other accused, who was looking at the bottom of his mug with a controlled face.

"You're ridiculous," Tonks finished, closing her mouth, and sitting down humbly. She scowled at a still laudable Kinsley. "You quite done?"

"Sorry. Just picturing you with a- a- tummy!"

Tonks buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, shut it will you?" Amy spat, "My mistake!"

Remus spoke up, since Tonks was rather unwilling to look at anyone right at the moment, "It is plausible," Remus said consolingly, only to have Kingsley's laughter start up and Tonks to look at him shocked. He quickly back pedaled. "Because we have been spending too much time together- that's why the werewolves are after you-."

"The werewolves are not after me, Remus, you're just making it up!"

"-besides the point, but you get what I'm saying?"

"Wait, werewolves are after Tonks?" Amy said, immediately concerned.

"No!"

"Yes."

They said together. They looked at each other, argument in their eyes.

"Anyways," Remus said, to Amy now, passive as always, "she has been kept up because she's been busy. She's been doing extra work."

"What kind of work?"

"Work that will help eliminate You-Know-Who's uprising," Tonks said fiercely. "Stuff that'll put him to an end. Forever and for good this time. 'Course we got Harry and that's his responsibility, but we'll help him."

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?"

"Yes Harry Potter."

"You know Harry Potter."

"Yep. He's a nice kid, kinda shy at first, and then he gets a lot like his dad when he was older. And Lily. Quiet like Lily, kind like Lily, and he's got his mom's eyes. But the rest of him is like his dad, courage and all."

"How'd you meet him?"

"I was protecting him."

"How's that? I didn't know Aurors were protecting Harry Potter now."

"They aren't. The Order is though."

"The Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix," grinned Tonks, "It'll change your life."


	12. Amy's John Hancock

By the time they were done, as Yankee Muggles would say, they had Amy's John Hancock, and were showing her to HQ.

"You're gonna love it," trilled Tonks, completely incandescent, as the two best friends practically skipped out of the flat. "Sirius'll be happy to have a new mate-."

"Don't say that in front of him," Remus cautioned the two girls, "He might take it more seriously than you think."

"I still can't believe it all. And I can't wait! I mean, you know, no more desk work all the time. We'll actually be able to help the cause you know? That's why I joined up in the first place- and do I get to meet the actual Harry Potter?"

"Maybe- he doesn't like to be gawked at Amy- he's a real person too, you know?"

"Of course-."

"I hate to break up the chat but maybe this would be better when we're at HQ?" Kingsley said, eyeing a couple of kids hanging in the hallway, smoking. They were muggle for crying out loud and they were totally looking suspicious- which meant that they weren't suspicious at all. Tonks sighed impatiently, but laughed when Kingsley made a face at her.

"Kings is all secretive. Let's go. The sooner you get there the better," Tonks beamed, unlooping her arm from Amy so that they could apparate. Kingsley showed her a slip of parchment with the address scrawled in Dumbledore's handwriting- how'd he manage to get it so pretty?- before he burned it with the tip of his wand in his pocket, and placed the ashes in a safer pocket.

Kingsley went first, to make sure the coast was clear and to make sure that Amy got there safe and sound, and Amy right after, twirling like a ballerina. Tonks sighed with envy. Where did the girl get the grace? She was shorter, with smaller feet and everything! Heck, Tonks had even tried making her feet extra big, but that had only caused extra big disasters… Grace was just not one of her gifts.

Her turn.

Tonks smiled supportively at Remus before beginning to spin, who seemed to be smiling back- and she thought she saw a little bit of panic in the way his eyes stared at her intently, alert, tense- when there was a howl.

She was already mid spin when she saw Remus stiffen, and whirled around.

She stumbled a bit when he came so close, and fell to the ground, sprawling, with a view of the opposing between Remus' legs. At least she hadn't splinched. That would have been a serious catastrophe.

But her attention was drawn immediately to the real problem.

The kids- the harmless, suspicious kids Kingsley had been so worried about- were snarling at Remus maliciously, knocking into each other for encouragement.

"Full moon's not for another week," Remus said coolly, harshly, calmly and the sound scared Tonks more than anything she'd ever heard from Remus- from anyone.

"We know," one cackled.

"Scat," he half barked, "Before I have to teach you a lesson."

One yowled with laughter, "Couldn't take us without your sissy wand, could you, Loopy? Couldn't beat us in a fair fight? One down to the teeth?" His own set of unpearly yellows gleamed ominously in the pale light of the hallway, the lights flickering ominously. She hadn't noticed how drastic they were before.

Tonks stood stealthily, trying not to break concentration.

"Who said anything about fighting?" Remus said, in a tone much more himself, his crouch lengthening into a partial stance.

"You did," snapped the timid one.

"We'll take his witch to Greyback after," laughed the bold one.

"Or we could teach her a lesson now," smiled the timid one. "Just so she knows what she's getting into, exactly."

They eyed her and then laughed cynical.

Remus looked back at her. His horrified eyes met her wide ones.

"Nymphadora, get out of-."

"_Patrificus Totalus_!" yelled Tonks as the bold one leapt for Remus.

He felt to the ground with a smack, stiff as a board. Tonks sent another curse at him to knock him out when-

Remus looked back in time to see the other one take a slice at his head with his bare hands.

Before Tonks could react- the boy that had almost reached Remus head, was flung sideways by Remus' fluid motion of his arm. Tonks surprised, thought he'd raised it to protect himself. With a yelp, the wolf boy fell to the floor.

Tonks let her mouth fall into a little O of astonished- she couldn't find the right descriptive word before the wolf boy shocked her to the present.

He let out a howl that made Tonks spine tingle that formed into a hacking laugh, coughing up blood, "So maybe deep down you're a werewolf after all, like Greyback says. When it comes to your witch that is…" He smiled sadistically, his yellow teeth a glow as he tried to raise himself to his feet.

Remus walked to the boy, crouching down low and muttered something Tonks couldn't hear. And then he slammed the boy's head into the wall, so quickly Tonks wouldn't have been able to protest even if she'd wanted to.

The boy fell into a crumpled heap.

Tonks couldn't believe her eyes…

"C'mon," Remus said softly, grabbing her hand tightly, and they apparated, Tonks' mind spinning as they were compressed into nothingness.


	13. Followed

"Remus! Please!" Tonks snapped as they apparated at the bus stop they had to take in order to appear inconspicuous. She yanked her arm free of his grip, only for him to latch onto her elbow. "I'm fine!"

He cursed under his breathe, "I shouldn't let you out of the house…"

"Like that's going to help! Remus let-go-of-me! I will hex you!"

He let go of her as the muggle bus pulled up just on time.

"Remus-," she tried at the glass bus doors swung open. Odd contraption…

"Ladies first," he said, trying to smile despite the pained look on his face.

He was eyeing the area- the perfectly regular muggle area.

She did as he bid though… She was a bit shook up herself. That was the last thing she'd expected. Not that she couldn't handle it. However… he'd been right.

She stepped into the aisle.

A few passengers, not many- none of them seemingly dangerous. She took in the two old women gossiping in the back of the bus, the young punk lighting up near the front, a timid woman with her shopping, a passed out middle aged man, balding on top… She was acutely aware of the bus driver's eye following her, and how Remus hurried her along protectively. Her nerves were making her more aware…

She stumbled over a mislaid bag.

"Drunks," laughed the punk to Remus, who chuckled good-naturedly.

"She comes like that."

"Sure wish I could have a go," the punk grinned at Tonks, who frowned at him, but Remus' cold stare shut him up. He guided her safely away from anyone else, and as far away from the punk as possible.

"Here, love?" Remus asked, smiling.

She blinked, puzzled, sitting nonetheless but gaped. "Love?"

"Honestly, dear, one drink really will set you off. We're engaged, remember? I proposed three weeks ago."

He was laying it on thick.

"Of course I 'member! I do love you af'er all," she giggled tipsily, and flung herself on him as he sat next to her.

"Sorry about the cover," he whispered in her ear. The butterflies danced in her stomach- it tickled, "Couldn't think of anything else fast enough."

"Oh don't worry abou' it," she laughed loudly, "No one even noticed that stain! Promise to goodness."

She gave him an imploring look.

He turned his head from her gaze, a guilty look spreading across his face.

She herself was still shaken, more shaken than she'd been in a while to be caught of guard, but he- he needed her comfort more.

"Love," she whispered to him, and acted the part, by turning his head to look at him. "Its alright," she vowed, staring deeply into his eyes. "I'm alright, and you're alright. They haven't followed us, and we're just fine."

His eyes believed her. He seemed so open now, and she could see into the depths of his soul. She wanted to stay there forever.

He drew closer.

She gazed at him, trusting him, and could feel his breathe intertwining with hers, a rare scent she'd come to know and love-

He blinked, and looked over her shoulder, drawing away from her.

The spell was broken.

Tonks slid her fingers from his chin, and looked at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, and added a forced chuckle, "I can't help but think otherwise. Let me keep a look out."

Of course he didn't believe her. She was a kid. Not worthy of actually listening to… Which infuriated her… But why couldn't he believe her? Why wouldn't he let her reassure him?

Why was she suddenly so depressed?

Minutes passed and Remus continued to look out, instead of looking at her.

It was like her heart had deflated… but when had it been so full that now it was starved for more love? She'd never grasped that she'd- to such a capacity- and when he'd not, it'd hurt her so much-

"The stop after next is ours," he told her, but she barely listened, even though normally the sound of his voice was like music…

Since when had she been so… in love?

She hadn't even realized it's depths, the far reaches of its fullness…

She truly loved him.

Was she mad!?

She looked up at him, anew.

This revelation was befuddling.

How could she possibly care for Remus, when he'd never even shown her a hint of his feelings for her if he possessed any whatsoever?

She was out of her senses. And yet… How could she be? Remus was… Remus was so wonderful, with his virtues and his flaws. She'd never really thought about it, but ever since she'd met him, she'd never thought about caring for anyone after him… There had never been an after him.

How could this have happened all at once? And all so slowly?

She was so confused, so introverted that she didn't notice Remus' fixed gaze at the window. But when his head flicked down at her, and when he looked at her, she looked away, into the night.

And saw them.

She jumped, lurching back into Remus.

They were quickly out of sight, behind a building.

"Quiet, my sweet," Remus said soothingly, "I told you they would follow."

"But- how can they? How could they?"

Remus chuckled, an icy undertone in his voice, "They can't Apparate. They don't know how, and even if they could, they don't have the wands to perform the charm to indicate where we've gone."

Tonks sat hypnotized as the two boys reappeared, and then gripped Remus' arm as she watched them run. The bus must've only been going 30, and it must've been their muscles… but who by Godric could run so bloody fast?!

"Its our stop," Remus muttered as the bus slowed.

She nodded at him, and stood.

"No. Nymphadora, I'm going to get off. You're going to get off in two stops. As soon as you're out of muggle sight you are going to Apparate," Remus said, calmly, "And inform the Order what's going on."

"You're out of your bloody mind if you think I'm going to cooperate."

Remus glowered, "Please, Nymphadora?"

"Never," she whispered violently.

The desperate look in the depths of his eyes almost swayed her. Almost.

The bus stopped.

Remus stood, and Nymphadora followed suit, her hand in her pocket grasping her wand.

"No, you can't come." He looked down on her.

He was absurd! She was not going to leave him with those monsters, no matter how small they were, and they were obviously durable, and Remus was not going anywhere without her now. "I can do what I want. I'm not a bloody child, Remus!" she spat, infuriated.

"Stay here!" he ordered.

"Does this mean you two are breakin' up? Cause the girly here is real swee' on the eyes," smiled the punk.

Remus threw him a scathing look, shaking his head at him, and then set off towards the end of the bus, Nymphadora on his heels when the punk grabbed her.

She tugged on her jacket sleeve, where the octopus had laid hold, frantically looking up at Remus. He was going to leave her.

"Oh c'mon sweet cheeks, I ain't so bad," the punk smiled up at her annoyingly.

She jerked her hand away, noting Remus talking swiftly to the bus driver and handing him paper- muggle money.

"Uh, sure thing, sir," blubbered the driver, and Remus practically sprinted off the bus just as it began to move.

Nymphadora dashed to the exit, which swung closed right on her nose. She stumbled back onto the stairs, slipping and hitting her head.

The bus continued to move.

She jerked up, and pressed her face to the glass as she spotted Remus, looking back at her in the dark, the shadows slowly swallowing him away from her vision. She mouthed his name.

He continued to look on, until his figure was nothing in the night.


	14. Becoming Prey

"Stop!" she cried, pleading at the driver.

"The next stop isn't 'til next stop, miss," explained the bus driver.

"You don't understand!" she wailed, "I need off _now_!"

He swerved, where he'd been distracted by her, he'd almost run into a muggle car. It honked noisily, irritated. When he looked back, Tonks was in his face, and she grabbed the neck of his collar.

She glared at him, deeper and more severe than she'd ever been in her life, "Stop the bus, or I'll jump."

The bus tires squealed to a stop, and Nymphadora practically sprinted onto the pavement, running the way the direction the bus came as fast as she possibly could.

Her legs seemed to be moving so slow, compared to the werewolves.

Where were they now?

What had happened?

Remus? Was he?

She needed to send a message to the Order. But could Remus wait?

She continued to dash ahead, adrenaline thumping through her veins.

She would find Remus first, and then contact the Order.

Her wand was clamped tight in her fist, her breathing was jagged, and her thought process, though normally crystal clear in the midst of danger, was haggard, jumbled and panicked. She couldn't function properly. Every footfall seemed effort and had to be thought through, every breathe she took, every painful image being suppressed, all of it was so completely hard to control.

The only thing she truly knew, the only part of her that seemed to work straight, was her need to get to Remus.

She slid to a stop where she'd last seen him.

And whirled when she heard a feral snarl.

She swallowed at shriek.

Remus flung one of his attackers into the wall at the far end of the dark alley they were fighting in. A yelp of pain and a terrified pining ensued as the younger being tried to get away.

Remus grabbed him by his collar, shoving him up against the brick wall. There was a sickening crack.

"Who sent you!?"

The boy cough laughed, "Are you really asking that question?"

Remus smashed the boy. "Greyback. Why does he want me?"

"How should I know? I ain't the boss," smiled the boy.

Remus growled, sending warning chills up her spine as she cautiously came forward, wand raised and at the ready.

"Tell me," he said, low and menacing.

He must've done something, because the teenager suddenly gasped, twisting like mad, "He- he wants you to help- the cause- we're…"

"Keep going."

"Remus," Tonks whispered, inaudible to even her own ears.

"They- we're going to attack it. We're going to attack the school- full of wizards to fight on Greyback's side- we'll have our own army. Our very own," he continued to rasp as Remus' face displayed new emotion besides rage.

"The children?" Remus said, horrified.

"And then measly Harry Potter will perish in our society… You'll be a weapon- you're very good, a good werewolf, vicious when let off the hook aren't you?" laughed the kid, a sudden smile spreading over his face.

"It'll never happen," Remus said hoarsely, his face hardening back into a mask of resentment.

"Oh it will," the teenager choked out, the smile still sardonically twisting his face. "You'll be on our side once we have your witch. You'll make it happen yourself if you want to see her… Alive."

Remus snarled violently. "You won't lay a hand on her!"

One was creeping up behind Remus.

Tonks lashed out a spell, which caught the would be murderer in the chest, and flung him against the wall.

Both Remus and his detainee looked her way.

"Nymphadora," Remus said in agonized horror.

The boy he held in his hands cackled. "Oh you're in for it now, Loopy."

Tonks conjured her Patronus with a swift motion, and sent it away to the Order for help, without any message except for their location. They would get the message. They would come save them if they needed it, but Remus seemed to be pretty under control. She'd been so worried…

"Nymphadora, get out of here!" Remus voice called to her.

"Why? What's wrong-?"

"Please! Before it's too late!"

"The Order will come, and we'll get these two in for interrogating," she said in a would be calm voice. But he was so worried- why was there such terror in his face?

"You don't understand!" Remus yelled, "Get out now!"

But the boy who'd been hexed by Tonks stirred with a cackle.

"They're coming," one of them breathed with a sadistic smile into Remus' panicked face.

Remus bent his head up, and drew breathe, before his face turned to a look of pure dread. But a moment later it turned fierce.

Remus slammed the werewolf into the wall, and threw him away, before dashing towards Tonks. She blinked, and then was suddenly being dragged by her arm. It took a few paces before her feet got under her, and they sprinted into the night that blanketed London.

They ran in front of cars, who yelled raucously at them, and into populated streets, where people called after them angrily. Lights, noises, smells all whirled by them as Remus pulled her on.

What were they running from?

More of them? More werewolves?

Where were they? She couldn't see them.

Before she'd finally got herself in running mode they slid to a stop.

With a low oath, Remus pushed her into another alley on another deserted street. "Can't shake 'em."

Tonks panted.

"We're Apparating on my mark."

She had to stop him, or the Order would pop in searching for them, and they'd be no where in sight. And then they'd be attacked, caught unawares. She grabbed his arm, "But the Order. They'll be there. We should have stayed."

Remus' eyes went wide in realization. "Send one," he told her, "saying we left."

"Right." Tonks conjured another Patronus, giving it the details Remus had requested, and sent it away.

"Now we're going," Remus said, grabbing her hand.

And then Tonks spotted them.

Three of them, running towards them from across the street. Tonks cast a spell at one, knocking it unconscious before Remus began to spin.

She felt them coming, panicked. They were six paces away, but coming so much faster than she could count.

"Remus."

Four.

They weren't going to get away unless Tonks did something. She swirled herself so that she was protectively in front of Remus, wand raised. He didn't catch what she was doing, concentrating on his goal.

One lunged at her foot.

Her balance failed her.

She looked up at him in horror, watching him as she was pulled away by the one who'd caught at her foot. He met her eyes, realization hitting him too late in the split half second they had before he Disapparated.

She was ripped from Remus' arm just as he disappeared.


	15. Amid the Pack

Tonks stared at the spot where Remus had gone, unable to think straight, until pain caused her senses to heighten.

The one that had caught her on the foot was gnawing on her ankle.

She let out a cry, kicking out at her attacker and sending a hex his way. With a yelp he flew backwards into some rubbish cans, and she barely had time to face her other opponents before one of them was on top of her.

The woman's putrid breathe was ragged, and hot, filling Tonks' nostrils and making her want to retch. Tonks kicked her in the stomach, grappling to get her wand hand free of the werewolf's grasp. It didn't seem to faze her, until Tonks kneed her chin.

The woman toppled away with a howl, and Tonks scrambled to her feet, pointing her wand and casting two hexes, intercepting the opposers with new found solidity as she backed up into a wall of the alley.

But they were everywhere. She couldn't hex them fast enough.

Two jumped from the rooftops, one almost on top of her before she jinxed him out of the way, but was now surrounded by them.

She turned each way as they circled her, jeering, and nudging one another with anticipated glee, howling to a moon, not yet full, and yet they were just as terrifying as Tonks had ever pictured any werewolf gang.

There were thirteen of them. Thirteen. Her only advantage was that she was the only one armed, with a stick. A magic stick, but a stick nonetheless.

Her advantage this time was that her head was clear.

She flung out a body bind curse, managing to hit one of them, and spun to do the same to others, catching one mid leap when he hit the ground with a slap.

But she was attacked from behind, and she fell over into the greasy alley floor, barely throwing out her hands to catch herself.

The force of his push sent him flying over her, but he attached himself to her wrist, and refused to let go.

He tugged at her wand, his beastlike eyes on her as he and she fought over control of the wand, sparks shooting out of it. And then a third hand joined the fray, almost breaking her wrist in his retrieving her wand. The man straddled her back, laughing as he tossed her wand away.

Tonks gasped, struggling to pull herself out from under him.

One of them stepped on her wrist, and she shrieked as she felt the bones in both her wrist and arm break. The anguish was immense- and still one of them continued to pinion her by her arm. They howled at her pain as she struggled to get free.

"Caught in a trap now, little witch," the one on her arm cackled, and jumped on it. She gasped, burning pain butchering her. He leapt again, but before he could come down, she pulled her splintered arm away, holding it close to her body, trying to manage breathing at the same time. "Aw, no fun!"

He pulled her face up by her hair.

"You remember what Greyback said!" chided a woman, inhaling loudly through a cough. "She is to be unharmed."

The man let go of her hair, looking towards the woman who'd spoken.

"Ah, he knows we won't kill her! We can have a lil fun, Gazelle," snapped another man.

Gazelle snarled, "If you would upset our Lord, then so be it, but I will have no part in it!"

"Ah, Gazelle, don't go off and tattle!"

"Let her go, Greyback will understand," scoffed another, "We just wan' some fun!"

"And I plan on a littl' fun with her 'ere," said the man straddling her, pulling her up by her hair. She struck out at him, and managed to make him let go of her hair. Cradling her wounded arm, she tried to pull free when the man on top of her slammed her head into the ground.

She blinked, her vision fuzzy as she spat out blood where she'd bit her tongue. She could barely hear the ripping cloth, or felt the cold draft on her back, but she felt with sharp reality when something sharp pierced her skin on her shoulder. She gasped, throwing her head back, into the man's nose.

He yowled in agony, and she managed to get free, crawling crablike away from the man who'd sunk his claws into her, right into the legs of another werewolf. He swiped at her face with filed claws, and she dodged, ramming into him with her back so hard he fell over, and she struggled to her feet, almost falling over again at the attempt.

She looked in a futile attempt for her wand. Another bowled her over, knocking the breathe from her lungs.

Tonks head had whacked against the pavement again. She could barely think straight, but she knew she had to escape. Had to get away. She swallowed bile, and blood, and fear, but the last refused to be quelled.

She tried desperately to free herself as her attacker licked her face, "Ooh, she's a tasty one- argh!"

She bit the side of his face, and he punched her thrice back.

"Maybe this witch has the makings of a werewolf after all," howled one of them loudly, deafeningly. "She certainly bites like one."

"A new concubine for Greyback!"

"No wonder Lupin liked her so much!"

She was loosing consciousness.

Their mad cacklings were dimming, her vision blurring. The three blows to the head had thoroughly jarred her brain to the point where it felt to scrambled to think. She had to get up.

She made an attempt-

And with a fresh cry, something pierced her in the stomach. She couldn't get enough air in to scream. Everything was blurred. Everything black and unfocused. She gulped, trying to breathe even though it hurt. It hurt so bad to breathe but she had to… To stay alive.

She was going to die…


	16. The Hero, Her Hero

A/N: ok, so I wrote this story about two years ago, but I got this review last night, and it was pretty compelling, so, I am posting what I had written for the next chapter and maybe go on from there…

She was going to die…

The knowledge was terrifying, and yet, compared to the torture she was suffering here, she didn't know if it was so bad after all. Whatever had pierced her through was causing blood to run up her throat, and she spat it out as best she could.

There was upheaval. More yells of encouragement?

But then the man on top of her was thrown off, and she could breathe to her full extent. She used her unbroken, brittle hand to pull the sharp object from her side. She swallowed the new agony, gritting her teeth and let the weapon, whatever it had been, clatter to the alley's ground.

The noise around her was deafening, and she couldn't make out what was going on. She saw several of the werewolves running away, and a fierce growl of anger causing yelps and yowls…

She blinked, and knew she had to do something about the bleeding that was soaking the asphalt around her. Pressing her hand on her wound to stop the bleeding, she squinted, trying to clear her vision.

Something- or someone, fueled by rage was fighting off two or three opponents with terrifying agility and grace, moving so fast she couldn't quite catch the whole escapade. With a roar, one of his enemies was sent scampering off, limping and whimpering. A flurry of sparks- the hero had two wands- sent another dashed into a dumpster, and the lid slammed on top of his head.

The third, the last, ran.

The hero whirled around, looking for a fight or a foe, breathing heavily, a snarl on his lips.

She made out his face. The face of her hero.

Remus had appeared out of no where and had saved her...

"Remus?"

He looked down at her. She couldn't make out his features clearly any longer.

"Nymphadora," he breathed, his knees slamming into the ground next to her. His face was lost to her. She couldn't make out what glistened there in the little bit of light.

"Hi, Remus," she smiled. She thought she smiled. She wasn't sure.

Scooping her up like a rag doll and standing, he jostled her as he moved, and everything around him was blurred. The world was quiet, as though she were under water. She could barely make him out in all the dark shapes. But he was here, and she was safe.

She relaxed in his arms, and began to succumb to unconsciousness.

Suddenly she was squeezed into a tight space, and she couldn't breathe. She floundered, trying to get air, and then a moment later, she gasped, clinging to whatever was supporting her.

She was holding onto folds of cloth, feeling as if she'd been dragged through Hades' realm and back again.

She gulped down air, and made something of the colors before her eyes.

Remus face, haggard, looked straight ahead.

"Remus?" she whispered, and instantly regretted speaking. Her throat hurt. What had happened? She'd forgotten…

"Shh, Nymphadora," he said hoarsely, "We're almost home."

She bent her head in understanding, and felt him stagger on.

They were going up stairs all of the sudden, and then Remus turned to thump his weight against the door. Once, twice, thrice, before he shifted her so she was more firmly in place in his arms.

"Where are they?" his impatient voice growled through his gritted teeth, and he thudded against the door again, harder.

From inside she heard Sirius' voice, "I'm comin', I'm comin' don't get your knickers in a bundle."

"Hurry up!" shouted Remus. "Get this – door open now!"

There was a sudden rush, and then Tonks winced away from the light, shutting her eyes and barely grasping consciousness.

"Godric," she heard Sirius gasp.

"Let us in!"

She felt them moving, and then more stares that jarred her, the pain thudding like a hammer in her side, all the while Sirius following them up the stairs.

Sirius rushed ahead of them, opening a door. Tonks' door. It made that little squeak when it opened… And then he ran back down the stairs, calling to Remus, "The healing potions are in the kitchen."

"Get Albus- and get Molly-!" Remus yelled back.

"Remus?" Tonks said raggedly, opening her eyes when she felt the lights go out in the room. He was putting her down. He was going to leave her again. Fear welled up in her mouth, an acrid taste. He couldn't leave her. It would surely be the death of her this time. She reached up to grab him. "Don't." She pleaded, her eyes stinging with tears, "Don't leave," she managed to rasp, begging. "Please."

There was such pain in his eyes as he knelt down, "Oh Nymphadora," he breathed.

"Please?"

"I won't leave you," he promised, taking the hand that had latched onto his shirt in both of his.

She smiled amidst her tears, "Thanks… for saving me."

He smiled back, chuckling despite the horror on his face.

"I think I'm going to pass out again, k?" she told him, "But… but…" she couldn't get what she wanted to say out she was loosing her train of thought so fast. The pain was all encompassing. She had to sleep, and she couldn't continue to think like this… "…Night…"

He chuckled again, a pleasant sound, and she let her eyes close, "I'm so sorry," he said in an agonized tone. Her hand registered when he lifted it to press his lips to it, "Forgive me."

She fell into nothingness.

Remus shuddered to himself, but steadied his hand as he began to apply the potion to her open wound where they'd stabbed her with a jagged pipe. It began to burn away the infection and close up immediately.

"They're coming shortly."

Remus made no reply, his jaw too tightly gritted to move.

"Thank Merlin for healing," murmured Sirius behind him, leaning against the doorframe. "But Godric, Moony, what happened?"

"The werewolves found us," Remus said, looking away from both Nymphadora and Sirius, and out into the night, where the accursed moon hung. "And I was disapparating, but they… they grabbed onto her, and before I knew it, I was all the way in the middle of a populated muggle area. It took me two minutes and thirty eight seconds to apparate back… And this is what I came back to…"

Nymphadora was pale, too pale, the color of skin that she would use to pretend to be a ghost. Her lips were dry and her eyes, closed and lifeless. Lifeless.

He was shaking. Earlier, earlier that skin had been flushed with excitement. Those lips had been smiling, those eyes enchanting and bright and awake. Alive.

The curse of being a werewolf- she was being dragged down with him.

"Don't you dare start thinking about that self loathing bit, mate," Sirius said lazily. Remus looked up, startled at his friend's unusual perceptiveness. "That's my thing now."

"Out of the way out of the way!" Molly Weasley was a storm of skirts as she bustled into the room. She practically pushed Remus into the wall as she crooned over her victim.

"By the Diadem, what's happened?" Amy demanded, and then Kings was there.

Sirius took over the explaining part as Remus watched wordlessly as Molly continued to work with Nymphadora. A gash, a bite. Remus winced at every cut, bruise and sore- he felt as if he had done every one of those to her.

When Molly started talking angrily to herself, and Amy started yelling, and Kingsley and Sirius started arguing, Remus looked up at them all. How could they be so loud? How could they even breathe thinking about what had happened? Merlin knew he couldn't. He couldn't. They shouldn't.

"QUIET!" he roared, finding himself on his feet, his fists clenched. Silence fell on the room, and he huffed out a grumble, before he himself stalked out of the room.

He made it to the library before he collapsed against the French doors.

His fault. It was his fault.

His Nymphadora.

Hurt, wounded.

His fault.

All his fault.

He didn't sleep- he couldn't sleep. But he fell into a stupor, spiraling down farther and farther. His happiness meant her pain. Her pain. His fault.

Never again.

A/N: Poor Remus! Didn't they just jump over this hurtle?


	17. Two Wands

A/N: So… I've been threatened again. And I'm writing more… I still don't know where I meant this all to go, so… here's what I got.

Running.

Following a scent.

He could run for miles, but he Apparated a 100 yards every few steps. Balance, control, speed. Speed was necessary, and so was smell. That was it. Nothing more.

"_This cannot be for revenge."_ Albus Dumbledore's words echoed inside his head.

Not for revenge- control the rage…

"_Are you sure you're alright to do this, mate?"Sirius asked him as Remus stored his wand away with hers. _

If he didn't do it, who would?

No one could do what he could- the waxing moon was enhancing his sense of smell, his sense of everything- he hadn't drunken the potion, wouldn't be drinking the potion. Full potential meant no inhibitions.

No inhibitions. Running rampant, running wild.

He Apparated again, to the north this time- the scent was stronger there. He dashed several feet, clasping a wand in each fist as he burst forward, detecting the path the other werewolves must have taken before Apparating again. But why did he feel like he was running in circles?

He would find them. And then-

"I'm going to kill them all!"

Someone's noise was rudely awakening her.

"Amy, calm down," chided another voice.

"You think this isn't as calm as I can be at the mo'?" she shouted, "I thought the Order was about doing something!"

"It is, Amy."

"Then let me get my hands on those bastards! They won't see tomorrow if I got my way!"

"Amy, think rationally," Kingsley- that's who it was- said, "We're tracking them down as best we can."

"I could do better!"

"And we need you, for the full moon in a couple of days. If Remus is right," Tonks' ears pricked up at his name, "we are going to have to guard the school."

"That's in a couple of days- I would have found them by now!"

"Would you two take your lover's quarrel elsewhere?" Tonks groaned, making to pull a pillow over her aching head. Remembering what had happened was slowly coming back.

"Tonks?" Amy and Kingsley chorused.

"Hey, Amy's with me," Sirius said, popping into view.

Sirius.

Sirius-, "Where's Remus?"

The three exchanged glances.

"He's- out." Kingsley sounded reluctant.

"Out where?" Tonks asked, trying to sit up.

"Don't!" the three of them cried together.

"Stay in bed."

"Seriously, where is Remus?" Tonks asked. Why wasn't he here, with Amy, Kings, and Sirius waiting for her to wake up? Was he alright? Had he been injured? Was he in a room nearby? It was all such a blur. And he- he had saved her…

"He, uh, well-." Kingsley said, looking for support from the other two. And he didn't find it.

"He, uh, well what?" Tonks demanded, staring at him pointedly.

"Look, Tonksie, you don't need to worry your pretty little head about him," Sirius patted her on the head like a five year old, "He's just beating himself up at the moment, you know, good old Moony style. He was always better at moping than I was after all," Sirius gave a lopsided smile.

"Says the man who's half drunk and locked in his room with a hippogriff most of his day," Amy said half under her breath.

"I'm not half drunk, dear, I'm full drunk."

"Hands off, grandpa," Amy batted him away.

"Just means I'm experienced," he winked.

Tonks gagged. "Could you please just hand me my trousers so I can go find Remus?"

"That's not happening," Amy said, trying to push her back into a laying position.

Tonks tugged Amy's hands away, "So help me I had better get a straight answer or I'll scream loud enough to open those blasted curtains downstairs," she half shouted.

"He went looking for the pack," Sirius said, "The pack that has been hunting you, the pack that wants to attack Hogwarts."

"He's what?"

Amy hit Sirius hard, and the frail man almost toppled over.

"Tonks, don't move. You've undergone a lot of healing in the past few days, and I don't think it's good for you to-."

"And if you move I'll get Molly," Amy said, hands on hips, leering over Tonks.

That threat wasn't going to keep Tonks in bed for long though.

"How long has he been out?" Tonks asked.

"Albus got here, and he did something to you- you weren't sleeping properly unless Moony was there. And he wasn't fit to be sitting there with you, you see?" Sirius leaned against a far wall, talking to the ceiling. "So, Albus put you into a deeper sleep, and then he talked with Moony about the pack, and if they had followed you here, and the like, before, telling Moony that he would be needed to search the Forest, for the pack. Moony took off almost right away-."

"Wait, how did you know what Professor Dumbledore said? He took Remus to the library," Amy asked skeptically.

Sirius fumbled in his robes, and pulled a weird fleshy thing from his pocket, and then an ear-

"I get that your family is creepy, Black, but seriously?" Amy made a face.

"Fred and George Weasley made them. Extendable Ears. Quite clever, those two. Almost as clever as Moony, and almost as devious as me and James," Sirius grinned, "You stick 'em in your ears and you can eavesdrop on people."

"When did he leave?" Tonks threw the blankets off of her feet.

"He's been gone for about 36 hours now," Kingsley said, looking at his watch.

It took Tonks a minute- as Sirius and Kingsley debated about how long Remus had actually been gone, how long Tonks had been under- to let this actually sink into her brain. It was already befuddled as it was, but one thing mattered, "How long until the full moon?" Tonks swung her feet out of bed.

"Tonks, what are you doing?" Amy demanded, who had gone to the other side of the room and had left her alone for the split second it took Tonks to get out of bed. She found her robes, disheveled and dirty, on the floor next to the bed. She could go in what she was wearing, but she just needed her a few things from her robes first.

"He's out there, on his own, looking for a pack of werewolves that would like him dead or alive. What do you think I'm-,"Tonks stopped short, looking for her wand in her robes pocket. When it wasn't there, she looked in another pocket, and then another- "Where's my wand?" Panicked, she searched more frantically, "Have you seen my wand?"

"No, I haven't-,"

Kingsley and Amy looked on in horror, but Sirius looked away with a smile.

Tonks stalked over to him. "Where is it?"

When he only chuckled, she stood on tip toe to get into his face, "Sirius Black I swear to-."

"He took it," Sirius smiled wide, interrupting her.

Tonks gaped, blinked. "What?"

"He took your wand with him." The smile was almost insane, no, it was insane. How could he be smiling?

Tonks planted her feet on the floor, for fear of losing balance.

"I was wondering whose wand he was taking but, now I know." Sirius' smile turned into a outright grin. "It was yours."

She felt herself go weak at the knees. "The bloody- the buggering- how dare he?"

"What's going on?" Kingsley stood up.

"He took my wand!" Tonks shouted, tugging on long, brown locks she had yet to change, "He took my wand to make sure I couldn't get anywhere, so that I couldn't follow him."

Sirius was laughing now.

How could he be laughing? Tonks felt like crying, she was shaking like mad, and her body was aching all over. But her heart- Remus. He, he had known she would want to follow. Did that mean he knew that she loved him? Loved? – she'd never really thought about it that way before but-

He knew. And he didn't want her to follow.

"Tonks, love, sit on the bed."

She didn't know what to do. Couldn't know what to do. How could she find him? Where was he?

Where was he?

He was running- had been running. It was all that kept him going. But he couldn't stop. No. He couldn't stop now. He was close, he could smell it. And if he stopped now, he didn't know where he would be at the end.

Because the end, whatever it was, was close.

And then, they were on him.

A/N: ok, so like half way through rewriting this chapter I remembered! I remembered how I wanted this story to go- and man are y'all in for a RIDE! Ha ha! So now you all have to wait til I write exactly what I was going to like four years ago. Thanks for the love! Mwahahaha!

"I was the only one here when the first Patronus came, and I was about to leave when Kings got here with Amy, and then the second Patronus came, and Amy was good looking and Kings wouldn't let me go, so he went to get Albus, but- mate, I- what by Merlin happened?"


End file.
